The White Coat Oldtimer Race
by Dav85
Summary: 10 Years after the End of Seinfeld the Gang are reunited and must handle with different Situations


FADE IN:

INT. IN JERRY'S APPARTMENT - DAY

Jerry is in his Appartment wearing a Red Shirt and Jeans on the Phone with is actual Girlfriend Jenny

JERRY Hey Jenny yes it's allright we met at Luigi's at 8 O' Clock

as George open the Door harshly and get nervous and angry in to the Room wearing a White Shirt, a Dark Brown Suittrouser,  
a Black Tie with Brown Dots and his light Brown Coat

George screams

GEORGE Why must God hate me this much Its everytime the same i get some good news in the next moment i get some extremly bad news

Jerry asks him not very surprised

JERRY What happenend?

George answers with a little bit less angry voice

GEORGE I went to the Drycleaner and surprisly they afford to delete the oil flaw on my grey sports jacket

Jerry aks a little amused

JERRY Why you have an oil flaw on your sports jacket

GEORGE My Dad wear it during repairing his Car

JERRY Why he is doin that?

George wave aside

GEORGE Because hes mentally insane but thats not the point of this story,  
how im mentioned the afford to delte the oil flaw i was very happy in this moment but then my handy rings and its steinbrenner on the phone telling me this time i go to far im not longer manageable, how i become not longer manageable i am the Manager

JERRY Did he tell in which way you go to far this time

GEORGE No thats the point i going up and down all the day thinking and thinking but i don't get it, i mean im often in Trouble in the last 49 Years and im always know whats the implicator of all its going wrong, well i see things realistic im a total idiot i do everything that wrong that i can't believe by my own self destroying brain but this time im out of the Fault, i go to Work everyday i don't sleep anymore in the Desk and i don't even touch my secretary i even work a little bit sometimes i don't know what i can have done wrong it's eating me up inside

George begin to eat some Chocolate Cookies to eat down his Sorrows In this Moment Kramer crash into the Door wearing the same Cloths he wearing 11 Years before a Hawaii Shirt his brown Jacket and his brown Trouser and goes directly to the Refigrator, Jerry and George looks very astonished they didn't see Kramer until Years but Kramer dont mention that and do like he was never away he is already in his eating phase and his mouth is full of some Turkey and Sweet Potato Mash. Jerry and George look at each others Faces and Jerry opens finally the word to Kramer

JERRY How is doing Kramer?

Kramer respones with full mouth

KRAMER Fine better than ever

JERRY (curios)  
What you doin the last time

KRAMER (not amazed)  
Which Time?

JERRY (amused)  
So the last 10 Years

KRAMER (shouting)  
Oh that Time you mean Ive been on Cuba and worked as Fidel Castro's Cigar Tester

JERRY (amazed)  
Fidel Castro's Cigar Tester?

KRAMER Yeah some of them are poisened

JERRY Do you ever smoke some of this poisened Cigars?

KRAMER Yeah sometimes

JERRY And why you quit this job i think you love to smoking cigars more than everyhing else in your life including your mother

KRAMER First my mother is a toilet cleaning bitch i didn't became the the look out of my head when shes in Conclution with Newman and when you smoke 10 Years Cigars at a stretch in that mass the smoke fill your whole organs and bang out of all your orifices that you don't smoke any cigar again

JERRY But you doin the same in the 10 Years before becoming Fidel Castros Cigar Tester and you smoking a cigar right now

KRAMER Oh thats right

JERRY But whats the real reason for quiting that

KRAMER It's all about this black thing

JERRY What Black Thing

KRAMER I don't wanna talk about it

Jerry looks irritated and Kramer leaves the appartment Jerry looks interrogative but in this moment Elaine crush in to the Door wearing fit in Time a black Top and short black Skirt and greets Jerry and George

ELAINE Hey Jerry Hey George

JERRY Hey Elaine

GEORGE Hey Elaine

and finally Kramer

ELAINE Hey Kramer

and thinking shortly accused "Kramer" but that worry her not so much because shes smiling all around her face

ELAINE Jerry i finally found him

JERRY Found who?

ELAINE The Perfect Man he is rich, he is looking good he had fabolous manners and he loves the enviroment

JERRY Sounds that you finally match the score

ELAINE Yeah i think so maybe hes the finally one

JERRY You mean finally finally

ELAINE Yeah Jerry hes maybe allowed to pull that ring on my finger but i must be prove that he is the right one and for that i need you

JERRY And how i fit in this storyline

Elaine smirk on him

ELAINE Come on

JERRY Ok allright i doin it but you must in change of that escore me to the White Coat Oldtimer Convention where mine and Georges Dad drive with a race with their Cars wearing White Coats

ELAINE A Race with their Cars, i never reliance that to them

GEORGE (Interjectin)  
Its not really a race more like a camaleer journey

ELAINE And why they wearing white Coats?

GEORGE Because they old and silly

JERRY What is Elaine are you with us?

ELAINE Allright i agree when you help me i go with you to White Coat Oldtimer Convention

JERRY Then explain me how to prove Jim's creditableness

ELAINE Yout both went together to some bar where a lady who is payed by me try to go on a little Ride with him and this fails you use to full him up and went to the Stripclub when he pass this seductions he is the right one

Jerry thinks shortly on it and agrees than and explains it because it matters no more by all this crazy Stuff the doin before but in thruth he wants that Jim fails because he likes to hang out with a frustated single elaine he hates the vision of a lucky married Elaine

George interrupts this chat and began to scream about the Cakes with less choclate instead of more choclate

GEORGE I can't imagine why they doin less Choclate in the Cookies Why they doin something like that i can reconstruct when they do more choclate in the cake everyone likes more choclate but why less choclate is there anybody who likes less choclate

JERRY I don't think so

GEORGE I must to do something about this,  
i visit the Company who produces this cakes and i found the persons who is reponsable for that and than i burning their asses and i didn't give up before im done with that

JERRY Why you didn't put your maximum filled Energy to find out why Steinbrenner fired you and try to get in again?

GEORGE No i don't have that Kind of Interess any long for baseball Cakes are much more interesting for me now i think thats my new passion for now yes im absolutely sure Cakes are my absolutely Passion now

George leaves the Room while Jerry make him to get ready for the evening with Jim, he get in a Black Suit, pull on some Blue Shirt and a Black Tie with Brown Stripes on it

INT. BEFORE JERRY'S AND KRAMER'S HOUSE / IN THE TAXI - DAY

Jerry leaves the appartment and meets Kramer in front of the building he where the taxi is already waiting for him, he have a short conversation with Kramer before he get in

JERRY Hey Kramer what you doin this evening?

KRAMER Hey Jerry I have some arragements to fill in

JERRY What Kind of Arragements?

KRAMER That Depends of Bob Secamano are sucessful with his Squirell Hunt in the Park today, ive Newman allready have Dinner and the Black Community is still heating up

JERRY Ok i don't wanna know anymore about this

KRAMER Thats fine for me

Jerry goes into the Cab wheres the black driver looks angry to him

BLACK CAB DRIVER Is this your Friend

JERRY No he is more my Neighbour

BLACK CAB DRIVER You better will be not his friend

JERRY Jerry looks very accused

INT. IN THE BAR - DAY

Finally they arrive at the bar, Jim isn't there yet so he sit down and order some beer from a handsome Waitress

JERRY One Beer please nice young Lady

The Waitress is smiling at him

WAITRESS Allright Honey you get it in a Minute

while he also get the Number of the Waitress with that Beer she is smiling and he is smiling and see than Jim coming in and suprise its Christopher Lyoyd

STEVEN Hi am i right in a bar here?

BARKEEPER No theres some yoga studio

STEVEN Oh why did this happen to me all the time

and hes going to leave but the Barkeeper hold him back

BARKEEPER Im just joking this is a Bar

and sit him to the table where Jerry greets him

JERRY Hey you must be Steven?

STEVEN Hey i must be Steven

Jerry introduce himself

JERRY Im Jerry Elaines Friend

STEVEN Oh i heard so much about you

JERRY Oh she talking a lot about me?

STEVEN No

JERRY So you know me from my Stand Up Performances

STEVEN No that ain't either

Jerry who is known such Nonsens from Kramer didn't waste any Time anymore with that and order some Drinks for them both

JERRY Two Beer for us

BARKEEPER Allright the Waitress comes in a Minute and bring it to you

Then comes the hot lady to the table and surprise its Nikki Cox "accendantly" she falls, titles the drinks over Jims Jacket and landed on his chest, betting for exuse

WAITRESS Im so sorry i clean this up

and clean his jacket with her black dress until her breasts wandering in his face but not like every other straight man he bet her to stop and leave the table because hes engaged

STEVEN I bet you to stop im engaged

HOT ACTRESS Oh im sorry i didn't know that

in Fact she now that and is surprised from that Man's Loyality to his Near Financee Jerry is full shocked of this but he don't give up theres still the Stripclub

JERRY Hey Steve let's go in another Location

STEVEN Ok in a Bar again?

JERRY No this Time in some other Location

STEVEN Oh than im glad theres so much attractive Women in Bars i must stand

INT. IN THE STRIPCLUB / IN TAXIS - DAY

They getting to the taxi the Cab Driver ist black again and talks on the Funk about some "Nigger Guy" who they want to beat up this is accusing for Jerry again but he don't think that much about it because it's Kramer and they are lot of crazier Stuff with that Guy in the Past

ANOTHER BLACK CAB DRIVER Where you want to?

JERRY To the Diamond Palace

ANOTHER BLACK CAB DRIVER Oh the hottest Strip Club in Town good Choice

but Steven don't notice it because he is fascinated with the Interior Decorator Magazine he is reading and they driving to the hottest strip club of the whole city they arrive at the club and theres really the hottest strippers of all time Jerry can't get his eyes of this faboulous women but Jim went no single look to the girls instead of that hes talking about stamps with a very old man with a hat (Phil Perlman)  
who stands near him

STEVEN Hey you are in Stamp Collecting

OLD MAN O yeah i love that

STEVEN Do you have the Blue Bird Edition from Madagaskar from 1965

OLD MAN I wish i have that but i have the Bismarck Collection of 1887

STEVEN Wow thats incredible maybe we meet sometime and you show me them

OLD MAN It will be a Pleasure for me

Jerrys giving up this is the perfect man

JERRY Come on Steve let's go

OLD MAN Ok that's anyway to much attractive Ladys in here

when they drive home with the taxi which driver is Judd Hirsch

TAXI DRIVER Where you want too?

STEVEN To the World Trade Center

JERRY That don't exist anymore

STEVEN Really since when?

JERRY Since 9/11

STEVEN What's 9/11?

JERRY Forget it

STEVEN Is that a subsidiary company to 7/11?

JERRY Yes it is

TAXI DRIVER So where you want for real?

JERRY To the 18th Street crossing 27th Avenue

TAXI DRIVER Allright

The viewers see a picture of kramer on the wall where black gangsters shoot at with thei uzi's

INT. IN THE CHOCLATE COMPANY - DAY

Crossfade to the Chocolate Company wheres George full of Rage is for the Search for the Person who ist reposable for that less choclate problem, he goes to the Reception where the young blonde and attractive Receptionist wearing a Pink Blouse with two Knobs open, a black Skirt and High Heels is sending him to the apparently right Office

GEORGE (in a friendly Tone)  
Hello im searching for the Person who is reponsable for the Choclate Fillings

RECEPTIONIST Go the Office of Mrs. Cardaelli

GEORGE (in a friendly Tone)  
Ok thanks for your Help

he arrive at Ms. Cardaelli's Office who are a young black haired Italian Woman wearing a White Blouse with one Knob open a not so short black Skirt and not so High Heels she is on the Phone but after short Time she hang up and talk to George who she noticed before

MS. CARDAELLI Hello im Gina Cardaelli Product Presentation what i can do for you

GEORGE (in a nearly friendly Tone)  
I buyed your Choclate Cookies today and i noticed that there a less Choclate then before in it

MS. CARDAELLI Oh i didn't knew that i am not reponsable for that i even don't eat this Cookies

GEORGE Why that?

MS. CARDAELLI Oh that didn't have any concrete Reason

George wondering short but then he says

GEORGE Who is the Person who is reponsable for that

MS. CARDAELLI Oh that must be Mrs. Roststein in the Product Placing

GEORGE (in a nearly friendly Tone)  
Ok thanks for your Help

George goes to the Product Placing where Mrs. Roststein and 60 Year Old Woman with Short Grey Hair a White Blouse with big rot Dots fully knopped and a long Skirt reaching nearly to the Foot is phoning extremly long while George is waiting and getting angryer and angryer than she hang up

MRS. ROSTSTEIN What do you want?

GEORGE Ive eating this Cookies today and i noticed that there a less Choclate you can imagine that

MRS. ROSTSTEIN Im not responsable for that you must go to the Product Development to Mr. Silverstein but Yes i can thats absolutely right less Choclate is better

GEORGE (laughing crazy)  
What how can less Choclate be better

MRS. ROSTSTEIN It is better especially for you it where better Fat Ass it's better you walk now to Mr. Silverstein that were good to minimize your Fat a little

GEORGE And you are ugly Old Bitch with a worser 70's Fashion Choice than Mary Tyler Moore

MRS. ROSTSTEIN You better leave now Burger King

GEORGE What you wanna do about it chase me away with the Pain of Muzak,  
ugly orange Colours and the Smell of 4711?

MRS. ROSTSTEIN Call the Security

GEORGE Fine im leaving but i will find out who is responsable for that and ive it the last Thing i do

he walking to the Office of Mr. Silverstein who wear a White Shirt with a Yellow Tie with Black Stripes and a black Suit Trouser hanging a black Blazer over his Shoulder and smiling at George

MR. SILVERSTEIN Hello Sir how can i help you

GEORGE Oh im surprised of your Cheerfulness

MR. SILVERSTEIN Im always friendly the People call me Mr. Cheerful

GEORGE Good to know that i have a Problem

MR. SILVERSTEIN Tell me your Problem

GEORGE I buyed this Choclate Cookies today and a noticed that they are less Choclate instead of more Choclate can you imagine that

MR. SILVERSTEIN You absolutely right i agree with you but i don't reponsable for that go to the Manufacturing and ask Mr. Krszuweck

GEORGE Is here anybody reponsable for anything

MR. SILVERSTEIN Yes im for the Cheerfulness

GEORGE I don't give a damn about your Cheerfulness

George walk to the Manufacturing where he met between a lot of Machines Mr. Krszuweck a ruppish Polish with Black Hair and a Thick Black Mustach he have also a little Gut and wairs a Boiler Suit

MR. KRSZUWECK What do you want Hairy Fatball

GEORGE Hey you east european Magnum Blend who is pregnant in the 6th Month i want to know why that is less Choclate in that Cookies

MR. KRSZUWECK I hate you you little glassed mothers tits sucking Nerd but i agree with you i love Choclate but i don't reponsable for that this is a Order from the Above

so George make his Way Upstairs in the Leadership Circle

GEORGE So now i must fight against the High Leadership

INT. THE WHITE COAT OLDTIMER RACE - DAY

Crossfade to The White Coat Oldtimer Convention in the next morning theres the Seinfelds, the Costanzas and a lot of other crazy old people in white coats, Morty Seinfeld polish his Alfa Romeo 1300 Sprint while Helen Seinfeld standing beside and cook some coffee for her Man

Jerry and Elaine come to them

HELEN Hey Jerry im glad you accomplishe to get in here Hello Elaine Jerry do you want some Coffee i fix it for you

JERRY No Thank you Mum but i don't want a Coffee now

HELEN Elaine do you want some Coffee?

ELAINE No Thank you Mrs. Seinfeld

HELEN I fix it anyway

Morty looks up, see them and greet them

MORTY Hey Jerry Hello Elaine

and kiss Elaines Hand

MORTY I hope you wish your old Man Luck for the Race Jerry

JERRY Oh yeah i surly will do that

On the neighbord spot Frank Costanza fix his Ford Mustang Fastback dressed in Georges Sport Jacket again because he won't get his coat dirty he screams a lot and his wife Estelle is crying because of shes feared of Frank miss the Race

ESTELLE Frank get finished you will miss the Race

FRANK I never miss a Race in my whole Life and i was totally drunk in a Bordell in Paris 5 Minutes before the first Dakar Race of 1979 begins

ESTELLE But you missed the Dakar Race of 1980

FRANK There i was totally drunk in a Bordell in Marseille it's not possible to drive from Marseille in Paris in 5 Minutes

ESTELLE Robbie Carlante had done this

FRANK Why don't you marry Robbie Carlante?

ESTELLE Maybe i will do this someday

On the very next Spot theres Newman also dressed in a white coat and racers glasses

Seinfeld greets him

JERRY Hello Newman

Newman greets him back

NEWMAN Hello Jerry

JERRY Why you attend in this Race you not an old Man yet Newman

NEWMAN And thats my Big Point i beat this Seniors for sure

JERRY Newman you are discusting but I bet you will not beat this Seniors

NEWMAN How much will you bet 5 Dollars 10 Dollars 100 Dollars

JERRY How about 1000?

NEWMAN We have a Deal say goodbye to your Grover Cleveland

A few moments later The Race begins where is a very funny scence with lots auf beautiful oldtimers with old Men wearing White Coats inside

INT. IN THE CHOCOLATE COMPANY - DAY

Crossfade to the chocolate company where George is still for search for the responsible person he ist fully stressed out near of a nervous breakdown but then he hears the voice of a receptionist wheres callin

RECEPTIONIST Mr. Costanza you can now get in in that directors office

George jumps up

GEORGE Finally if found him i can't believe it

and get into the office wheres sittin Steinbrenner

George whispers

GEORGE Mr. Steinbrenner, what do you doin in here?

STEINBRENNER George i know you find about this your a lot more tricky than i think when i meet you the first time you pass the test you are the New Sales Manager of Steinbrenner Cakes

GEORGE Steinbrenner Cakes what's about Baseball?

STEINBRENNER I don't like Baseball anymore that much im more a fan of cookies now

GEORGE And it was also your idea to fill less choclate in the cakes

Steinbrenner respones harshly

STEINBRENNER What to Hell Theres less Choclate in that Cakes? Lets find out how is responsibale for that

INT. THE WHITE COAT OLDTIMER RACE - DAY

Crossfade to the Race wheres is going to the end and Morty Seinfeld Frank Costanza and Newman are nearly together but only one of them can win, they all do their best and theier faces are fierce but shortly upon the finish Kramer overtaking them and wins the race hunted by hundreds of angry black gangsters they all look iritated but Seinfeld reminds the Angry Newman of something

JERRY You remember our Bet right

NEWMAN Allright here is your Grover Cleveland

Newman gives Seinfeld a 1000 Dollar Note

INT. THE LAST SCENE - DAY

In the last Scene George and Steinbrenner sitting in Steinbrenners Office and eating the new Cookings with extra more chocolate while the man who is responsable Mr. Lipman sits in the company owned Jail.

GEORGE Oh this Cookies with more Chocolate are god-like I can imagine that Mr. Lipman is responsable for the less Choclate

STEINBRENNER George never underestimate the inconsiderable i undermestad Lou Gehrig i underestimated Todd Doolittle i underestimated Pledge Soothes i underestimated Dan Uggla i underestimated John F. Kennedy i underestimated Roy Halladay i underestimated Robert F. Kennedy

George leaving the Office and Steinbrenner didn't stop talking

STEINBRENNER I underestimated Willow Glen i underestimated Matt Durkin i underestimated Bobby Hobbs i underestimated Richard Nixon

FADE OUT. 


End file.
